Party Night
by ANW2004
Summary: It's Party Night at California Los Angeles. The Ochmoneks Spend Their Time To Join Hundred Acre Wood Friends at House Party. (Jack Blizzard Can See in this)


**Title: Party Night**

 **Characters: Oc,Raquel Ochmonek,Brian Tanner (he watches movies),Jake Ochmonek,Trevor Ochmonek,ALF,Kate,Willie,Neal Tanner,Dorothy and Lynn**

 **Couples: [Neal, Dorothy],[ALF, Lynn],[Willie, Kate]**

 **Notice Cartoon Character: Pooh,Tigger,Piglet,Roo,Owl,Kanga,Rabbit And Eeyore**

 **NOTE: I Know Piglet And Brian Tanner Can See In This.**

 **WARNING: Lemon (One Shot),Adult Content (One Other Shot) no Coarse Language content.**

 **At The Tanner's House, Kate,Willie,Lynn and ALF Are Discovered Being Married in Church At Night.**

Kate Tanner: "Willie, Tonight's a Great Night at 8pm"

Willie Tanner: "Yeah"

Lynn Tanner: "I Know it's afternoon, sweetie"

ALF: "Yeah. I can do these things once"

Lynn: "Yeah. I think you're cute"

Kate: "Lynn, Alf needs your help tonight"

Lynn: "my team work bank is tomorrow"

 **Later at 8:00 PM, Orgy Party (word is fine too) it's finally here! And then Brian Watches Homeward Bound 1.**

 **Lately We Can Kate's Moan in First Bedroom.**

Kate: "Oh Yeah"

 **She Moaned Around While Willie Goes After Her.**

 **In Lynn's Room ALF and Lynn Were F**king Right Now.**

 **(I put censored fast)**

Lynn: "Uuuuuuuh... ALF!... Ooooooo"

 **Suddenly ALF Giggled When He's Humping On Her Booty.**

 **At Another Room, Neal and Dorothy Are F**ked Too.**

 **Dorothy's Moaning is Heard.**

 **At Ochmonek's House, Raquel is Shocked When Jake is Watching Pooh's Grand Adventure.**

Raquel Ochmonek: "Oh My God! I Don't Wanna Be in Orgy Party! Today is?"

 **It's Hundred Acre Wood Night Party at Ochmonek's House.**

Jake: "Did You Hear That?"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Yes"

 **Richard Came. His Last Name is Ochmonek.**

Richard Ochmonek: "My Name is Richard Ochmonek"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Nice To Meet You"

Richard Ochmonek: "We Celebrate Hundred Acre Wood Night Party"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Alright!"

Richard Ochmonek: "Rabbit's Knocking the Door"

 **Richard Opened the Door To Rabbit.**

Rabbit: "Hello, Richard Ochmonek"

Richard Ochmonek: "I'm So Glad To See You, My Dear"

Rabbit: "I Have a Surprise For You"

 **Rabbit And Richard Turned Their Heads Around Hear a Lynn's Moan.**

Richard Ochmonek: "What's That?"

Rabbit: "The Girl is Moaning"

Richard Ochmonek: "Oh My Gosh"

Rabbit: "I Don't Know"

Richard Ochmonek: "Jake, Are You Watching The 1997 Cartoon Movie?"

Jake Ochmonek: "Yes"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Surprise!"

Rabbit: "Oh My!"

Richard Ochmonek: "Here it comes"

Tigger: "Tada!"

 **Back at Lynn's Room.**

 **Possibly Close Up Of ALF Groaning.**

ALF: "Hnnnnnngh... Uuuuh"

 **Back At Ochmonek's House.**

Richard Ochmonek: "Something's Real!"

Tigger: "Accident?"

Richard Ochmonek: "No"

Trevor Ochmonek: "A Who Deanie!"

Tigger: "Wow!"

Rabbit: "Interesting"

Tigger: "I'm watching the movie!"

Jake Ochmonek: "Me Too"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Dangit!"

Richard Ochmonek: "I Wish Who's There?"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Me Too"

 **Pooh Knocked On The Door.**

Winnie the Pooh: "Tigger!"

Tigger: "He's Coming!"

 **Back at Lynn's Room, That Occurs. ALF's Dick is injected into a Lynn's pussy (hmph... better fine word nuff said). However.**

 **Back at Ochmonek's House...**

Rabbit: "Tracking Issues is Unappreciated"

Winnie the Pooh: "Uh?"

Richard Ochmonek: "Nightime At 8:30 PM Started"

Eeyore: "Look Who's Here!"

Tigger: "Eeyore!"

 **Tigger Turned His Head Around And Hearing of Lynn's Moans.**

Tigger: "What was That?"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Lynn's Moaning"

Richard Ochmonek: "Yeah"

Trevor Ochmonek: "Me Neither"

Jake Ochmonek: "Dinner's Here"

Rabbit: "A Division Time Here. It's Dinner Time!"

Richard Ochmonek: "Alright!"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Good"

Trevor Ochmonek: "Evil Popcorn Man Ruins Free Willy! Huh?"

 **At The Dining Room.**

Rabbit: "I Ate Carrot Soup"

Roo: "I Eat Something of Strawberries And Blueberries"

Winnie the Pooh: "I Eat a lot of Honey!"

Tigger: "I Eat Something of Spaghetti"

Kanga: "Ate of Blueberries Either"

Eeyore: "nice to eat healthier food"

Piglet: "Who Ate Chicken. I eat ham"

Owl: "ordination Ordinary Eating Nice Jam"

Richard Ochmonek: "Finally"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Finally"

Trevor Ochmonek: "Finally. Let's go and think some dance parties before we can dance"

 **We Hear Alf Whimpering In Lynn's Bedroom.**

Richard Ochmonek: "What's That?"

Eeyore: "An ALF is Whimpering During What Party Of Dayz"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Actually They're Having Orgy in Bedrooms"

Trevor Ochmonek: "Brian is Watching Homeward Bound"

Jake Ochmonek: "Pretty Normal"

Tigger: "Magical World!"

Rabbit: "Oh My God!"

 **Back at Lynn's Room, ALF Whimpers To Continue Before Groaning.**

ALF: "Hnnnnnnnnnngggghhh... Uuuuuh... Lynnn... Oooooo"

 **Back At Ochmonek's Living Room, Rabbit's Phrases Up.**

Rabbit: "Pleaded Worthy Callers!"

Roo: "Rabbit, Tell Me Important Do?"

Rabbit: "We Talked Every Night, Mister Roo. We're Gonna See Anything Before for the Party"

Winnie the Pooh: "Today"

Tigger: "Same"

 **Back at Lynn's Room. ALF and Lynn Moaning Each Other Difficulty.**

 **Back at Ochmonek's Living Room.**

Rabbit: "To Start The Thinking of Words"

Eeyore: "Exactly"

Richard Ochmonek: "We Are?"

Winnie The Pooh: "Shovel is Locked"

 **Rabbit Nod His Head Yes.**

Rabbit: "Let's Try this One"

Tigger: "World"

Rabbit: "You're Absolutely Correct! Let's Party!"

 **They're Having a Party.**

Richard Ochmonek: "Nice!"

 **Back at Lynn's Room, Lynn Looks at Either of ALF's** **Dick in Either Plotish.**

Lynn: "Uuuh! alien toe! Haha!"

 **Then She suck on his alien toe When ALF Usually Groaned in Unison.**

 **Back At Ochmonek's Living Room.**

 **Rabbit Turned Around, Looked At The Window And Heard That Lynn's Moaning In Her Room.**

Lynn: "Oooooooo... Ooooh... Yeeaah"

 **Rabbit Looks Shocked.**

Rabbit: "What's That?!"

Richard Ochmonek: "Lynn is Moaning"

Trevor Ochmonek: "You Hear Kate Moaning Too"

 **2 Guys Has To Hear Kate's Moan.**

Richard Ochmonek: "Hear That?"

Trevor Ochmonek: "Yes"

Tigger: "Yay! Party!"

Winnie the Pooh: "I Got Honey"

Piglet: "Uh... Thanks, Pooh"

 **Back at Lynn's Room, ALF Told Lynn to Do It.**

ALF: "I'm Gonna Cum on You"

Lynn Tanner: "Ssssssshhh!" (Whispers) "on my body and my mouth"

 **Back at Ochmonek's Living Room.**

Owl: "Wonderful Parties That I Like To Dance!"

Kanga: "Got Some Gears Too!"

Roo: "Hooray!"

 **Back at Lynn's Room, ALF Starts Cumming on Lynn's body and her mouth. She snorts like crazy.**

Lynn: "Mmmmmmmm... uuuuuuh" (snort) (snort)

 **Back at Ochmonek's Living Room.**

Rabbit: "Dribble Dribble Dribble Dribble!"

Piglet: "Oh Yeah Dancing Ball"

Winnie the Pooh: "Woo-Hoo!"

Tigger: "Spaghetti!"

Richard Ochmonek: "Special Parties You Guys!"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Sweetie, You're My Heart"

Trevor Ochmonek: "Whoa"

Jake Ochmonek: "Never Heard Of That"

 **Back at Lynn's Room. Lynn Ever Touched And Inserted Into ALF's Fluffy Balls As Due of Solutions.**

 **ALF Starts Moaning At 11 Seconds.**

ALF: "Hnnnngh... Ooooooooo... Uuuuh..."

 **At Tanner's Living Room. Jack Blizzard Misses The Shot In Home Run Derby.**

Jack Blizzard: "Miss That One"

 **Back at Ochmonek's Living Room.**

Eeyore: "Be My Best"

Owl: "Yay!"

 **Back at Lynn's Room.**

ALF: "Lynn, My Sweetie!... Uuuuuuuh"

 **Back at Tanner's Living Room Again.**

Jack Blizzard: "Missed That One!"

 **Back at Ochmonek's Living Room.**

Winnie the Pooh: "Nightshifts Begin, Tigger"

Tigger: "Nice"

Winnie the Pooh: "Thank You"

Tigger: "No Problem"

Richard Ochmonek: "I Think I gotta care"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Me Too"

 **Back at Tanner's Living Room Once Again.**

Jack Blizzard: "You Piece of S**t"

 **Back at Lynn's Room.**

ALF: "Oooooooooh... I Love You!"

Lynn Tanner: "Yeah"

 **They Moaned.**

 **Back At Ochmonek's Living Room.**

Rabbit: "Drop It!"

Roo: "YeeHaw!"

Kanga: "Bless It, Roo Boy"

Tigger: "of course it is"

 **9:00 PM!**

Owl: "Drop It!"

Raquel Ochmonek: "YeeHaw!"

Winnie The Pooh: "Bless It, Mrs Ochmonek"

Tigger: "Got It!"

 **Back at Lynn's Room.**

ALF: "Come On, Lynn, Faster!"

Lynn Tanner: "Okay"

 **They Have To Lovemaking Each Other.**

ALF: "Oooooooo..."

Lynn Tanner: "ALF, I Love You"

 **Back At Ochmonek's Living Room.**

Tigger: "Away!"

Winnie the Pooh: "That was a Freak Out"

Tigger: "Hey! This is Mine!"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Got it!"

Richard Ochmonek: "Good"

 **At 10:00 PM, Party is over.**

Rabbit: "Party Over?"

Winnie The Pooh: "Yeah"

Rabbit: "Goodbye Ochmoneks!"

 **They Leaved Out.**

 **at Lynn's Room, After ALF Got Up and Then, Lynn Being Laid Down.**

 **Then, She Got Out of Him When Lynn's Panting Her Condition. Kate Joined Her.**

Kate Tanner: "Thank You"

Lynn Tanner: "You're Welcome"

 **(P.S. ALF Loves Lynn)**

 **THE END.**


End file.
